


Penny Plays Bodyguard

by loveneverfails



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverfails/pseuds/loveneverfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon enlists Penny's help in a paintball fight against Barry Kripke.</p><p>Prompt: TVTropes - Bodyguard Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny Plays Bodyguard

It starts when Barry Kripke challenges Sheldon to a paint ball match. Something about a parking space and Sheldon not wanting to move and Penny can't really understand it all as Sheldon rambles in the car because it's just _so early_ and she's barely awake as it is. He knows that Barry's got better aim than he does and alone there's no way he'll be able to hold him off for longer than a half hour. So he asks Penny if she'd accompany him on Saturday afternoon to the paint ball range and she agrees because it's Saturday and she doesn't have a date and really, she does kind of owe Sheldon for loaning her that ten bucks last week. He refers to her as his bodyguard and Penny asks with a sarcastic grin if that means he's going to sing 'I Will Always Love You' when she takes a bullet for him. She doesn't even need to look beside her to the passenger's seat to see the confused expression on Sheldon's face. "Focus," he reminds her in that tone of voice that tells her he's close to losing his patience. He's exasperated and she loves it. If she's giving up her Saturday to get shot at, the least she can do is have a little fun of her own. "I'll take the rear and you head up the front. You'll distract him while I go in for the kill," he pauses and she can feel his eyes staring at her as she pulls into the parking lot. "Pretty females always distract Kripke," he says a little softer. Penny's not sure whether to be flattered that he sort-of-kind-of called her pretty or insulted that he's using her as bait. But at least he trusts her to have his back, literally, and that means the most.

They've been out here for an hour and she's forgotten all about Sheldon's non-compliment because he just won't _shut up_. He's been barking orders at her like it's halo night for the last half hour and she's ready to scream, 'HEY, KRIPKE. WE'RE OVER BY THE SHED. COME KILL SHELDON ALREADY.' but she's too nice for that. "Penny, how do you expect to defend my honor with your eyes closed? Focus, Penny!" He's nudging her with the tip of his gun - _poking_ her is more accurate - and before he can blink, she's spun on her heels and pointed the nose of her gun into his vest. "That's _it_!" she shrieks and it's her turn to feel exasperated. She wonders if he somehow gets the same kind of joy from it that she does when she's the one causing him to twitch. He's staring at her with such wide eyes that she barely has the heart to finish him off. But he doesn't even _drive_ to work (though he tried to explain that it's the principle of the matter, moving would only be a sign of weakness). "Hasta la vista, _moonpie_ ," she grins before pulling the trigger and coating Sheldon's clean camouflage vest with hot pink paint.


End file.
